Revan's Goodbye
by TheGoldenMole
Summary: In which Revan leaves for Unknown Space. LSF Revan. Told from Bastila's POV.


A/N: I decided that "A Letter for Bastila" is far too cheesy and I hate it. So, here is a redo, told from Bastila's point of view. I'll leave "A Letter for Bastila" up for the 3 people who enjoyed it, but just know that I think it's shit.

I was roused from my previously peaceful sleep by a sudden feeling of cold. I rolled over in bed; seeking the warmth of the woman sleeping next to me. I reached out to wrap her in my arms and felt only air. The spot next to me was completely empty. I was immediately concerned by this for two reasons. One being that Revan generally only left the bed at this hour if she was sick, which was not very often. In fact that had only occurred twice in the year that we had been together, and one of those times had been due to the fact that she had consumed far too much alcohol for her system to handle. Two, the sheets were cold, meaning that she had been gone for a while now.

I decided that if she was sick, I had better check on her. I crawled out of bed and made my way into our small bathroom, only to find that it was dark and empty. I checked the rest of our small apartment and found that Revan was nowhere to be found. I walked back into our bedroom and clicked the overhead light on. I found that her robe had been removed from its usual spot on the back of the door, and her lightsaber was gone as well. I was beginning to get seriously worried. Something was very wrong. Revan would never just leave, and especially not like this!

I glanced around the room, and my attention was drawn back to our bed. I noticed that there was something resting on her pillow. I walked over to it and found that it was a data pad. I touched the black screen, and it immediately lit up, displaying what appeared to be a note from Revan. I carefully read through her message, and felt as if I had just been slapped in the face.

_Bastila, _

_I'm sorry to tell you this through a letter instead of in person, but I couldn't work up the nerve to say it to your face. I have to leave, and it's not because of you or what we have. I have to leave because I have sensed that there is something dangerous lurking beyond the Outer Rim. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I feel that it's my duty to find out. I know this will hurt you, and I know you'll try to follow me, but please don't. I don't want anything bad to happen to you; you're too special to me. If this thing is as dangerous as I think, then I probably won't make it back. Just know that I love you, and I want you to try to be happy. _

_Love, _

_Revan_

I could hardly comprehend what I had just read. Nothing she said made any sense to me. _"Bastila, I'm leaving you to go hunt some dark force in Unknown Space which may or may not exist. I'll probably die. Don't wait up for me." _I felt anger and frustration boiling up inside of me. I struggled to remember the code and keep my emotions in check, but I eventually lost it.

"What the bloody hell was that!? After everything we've been through together she just leaves me with a shitty explanation like this!" I screamed to no one. Angry tears fell hot and fast down my face as I began moving. I dressed myself, grabbed my lightsaber, and headed out of our apartment and towards the docking bay. Maybe she hadn't left yet. According to the time on one of the many neon signs in the city, the docks had only cleared ships for takeoff about half an hour ago. If she was still there I could drag her ass back home before she went on this foolish "mission" and got herself killed.

Trying to get into the docks right after ships were cleared for takeoff was always a nightmare. I pushed my way through the throngs of people. At one point part of me realized that I was being very rude, but the rest of me didn't care. I needed to get to the dock master as quickly as possible. Finally I spotted his office. As I waited in the painfully long line I examined the many different ships that were locked into the ports. I didn't see Revan's anywhere, but that didn't mean anything. This was just one small area of the docks; her ship could be anywhere.

After what felt like an eternity, I was finally at the booth, waiting rather impatiently for the dock master to give me his attention. I cleared my throat a little bit louder than necessary and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at me and raised a thick eyebrow in question.

"Can I help you?" he asked in what had to be the most unenthusiastic voice I had ever heard.

"I'm looking for a ship that was docked here. It's called the _Ebon Hawk. _I was wondering if you could tell me if it is still here." I asked as calmly as I could manage. He looked rather irritated as he answered me.

"In order to do that I'm going to need the ship's registration code and docking ID." he said.

"Of course. The registration code is 34-P7JK. The docking ID is 25500-47." Without looking up he began entering both the registration and the ID into the terminal. The few seconds that it took for the computer to bring up the information felt like hours to me. Finally the dock master looked up from the screen to provide me with the answer I so desperately needed.

"According to this your ship left as soon as the gates were opened. It also said that this ship entered hyper speed as soon as it broke through the atmosphere. I'm afraid your ship is long gone. Now please step aside, there is a line behind you." he said before dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

That was it then. Revan was gone, and I would probably never see her again. All of the anger I had felt left me and I felt nothing but despair and emptiness. Half of my soul was gone, and there wasn't a thing I could do to bring her back. I felt moisture on my cheeks and angrily rubbed it off. The last thing I wanted to do was to start weeping in front of such a large crowd. I turned on my heel and stormed off to find Carth. I was going to find her one way or another.


End file.
